


It's Not What They Do

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Virgil knows when the others are close to panicking, he uses it to his advantage. The other sides wished it went both ways.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's Not What They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 18: Panic! At the Disco [Panic Attacks]
> 
> Content Warnings: Panic Attacks, Thought Spirals, Self-Negative Thoughts  
> Please let me know if you think anything else should be included and take care of yourself!

Virgil knows when the other sides are close to having panic attacks.

When Logan’s worked for so long that _even the simplest things have stopped making sense and he can’t make them make sense and he’s just so stupid,_ Virgil is there, closing his books, talking things that Logan knows, like what movie they watched last week, and somehow Logan finds himself away from his desk with food and water because they both know Logan hasn't eaten yet.

When Roman can’t create anymore, _but he has to, because what use is he to Thomas otherwise, and why are the ideas not coming together the way they need to,_ Virgil is there, reminding Roman that he is so much more than the ideas he can provide and convincing Roman to take a walk through the imagination until he calms down.

When Patton doesn’t know what Thomas should do _but he has to, and he wants to, and he needs to care for the others, but how does he care for himself ,and isn’t that selfish,_ Virgil is there, sitting Patton down and reminding him that he deserves to be taken care of too, and Virgil is happy to do it.

When Janus’s lies have twisted him around so much that _he can’t even see straight and what’s reality if it can be molded so easily and can selfishness really make Thomas a bad person and does Thomas want to be good?_ Virgil is there, pulling off Janus’s gloves, speaking the simple truths until reality solidifies around them.

When Remus’ thoughts go darker than he can control, _when they hurt the others and Remus can’t stop it, can’t stop hurting them_ , Virgil is there, listening to what Remus has to say, helping him bring it all down so he isn’t ripping everything to shreds like confetti around them.

But the others don’t feel Virgil’s panic. They don’t feel him retreat to his room when his chest starts to tighten because _how can he be a wanted side when all he does is hurt them? Hurt Thomas? Hold them all back from achieving what they want?_ They don’t feel it so none of them come down to pull him out of the darkening shadows and remind him that his worst thoughts aren’t true.

But surprise visits happen, and they change the trajectory they’re going down.

Logan bringing Virgil a book, only to find the side rocking back and forth murmuring to himself about how it’s too much, reminding Virgil where he is and helping him manage.

Roman coming to share an idea, as to not take Virgil by surprise when he tells Thomas, only to find the side so wound up that he thinks he’s hurting their host. He sits next to Virgil and talks about all the days and ways he’s helped Thomas, waits for Virgil to relax enough that he can put his arms around the side.

Patton popping in to call Virgil for a meal, only to find the side pacing trying to figure out what more he could be doing. Patton reminds him to breathe, that he’s exactly where he needs to be and it’s okay.

Janus slipping in to ensure Virgil really is alright with what Thomas is doing, because repressing anxiety never ends well, and discovering the side second-guessing all the decisions they’ve made. He lets Virgil tell him what could go wrong while Janus suggests solutions, real or fake because Virgil just needs to know that there are contingencies in place.

Remus coming to tell Virgil what he came up with recently hoping to see the side’s reaction, but seeing Virgil overwhelmed by his own thoughts, he draws Virgil out of them, because perhaps Remus’s thoughts are dark, but no thoughts are darker than your own.

Once they know, they know, there’s no turning back. They don’t plan to allow Virgil to slip into darkness without putting up a fight. Virgil knows he can call them, they make sure he knows, they make it reciprocal, call him if they need help, so he feels okay doing it too. They check on him if he leaves suddenly, or if he hasn’t come out for a while. They all have off days, that’s okay, and if he wants to stay in that's fine, but only if he's not isolating himself during a panic attack. That's not what they do anymore, it’s not what he does anymore. They know it and he knows it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
